


find me where the wild things are

by galaxiesgirl



Series: Because We're a Family | Seijoh Team Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, Drabble, Everyone loves Oikawa, Fluff, Gen, I use nicknames because I'm a lazy fuck, Iwaoi-Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Oikawa Tooru is a God, Seijoh thinks Oikawa can't sing, Singer Oikawa Tooru, Songfic, Sort Of, Unedited and Un-betaed, Wild Things by Alessia Cara, he can sing, of sorts, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiesgirl/pseuds/galaxiesgirl
Summary: All of Aoba Johsai thinks their captain can't sing to save his life, so they dare him to sing a song at a Volleyball training camp with various teams present to embarrass him (Out of love, of course).They aren't quite prepared for how wrong they turn out to be.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Everyone
Series: Because We're a Family | Seijoh Team Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850296
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	find me where the wild things are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I cannot believe that THIS is the first work that I'm publishing for the hq!! fandom, but eh, impulsive decisions, am I right? Anyways, I'm quite new to posting on ao3 and formatting here is difficult, so please point out any mistakes in regards to that. I wrote this at 12 am in a sleep-deprived haze, so excuse any errors I've most likely made. This is nowhere near my best work and is meant to be more of a humorous and Oikawa-appreciation piece, so happy late birthday, Tooru! You make my life better and will always hold a place in my heart. Thank you for being my all-time favourite anime character and my support, even though you don't exist. Please come to life and smack a volleyball into my face, thank you.
> 
> The song Tooru sings is Wild Things by Alessia Cara and it's one of my absolute favourites. Y'all can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De30ET0dQpQ 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated ;)
> 
> I've rambled too much already, so without further ado, enjoy!

\--

The entirety of Aoba Johsai agreed with the notion that their captain couldn’t sing. It wasn’t like they’d ever heard him sing, at least not seriously. They just gathered that he couldn’t, judging by his high-pitched voice and whiny way of talking.

During one of their training camps, they decided to confirm their theory.

A lot of schools, including Nekoma, Karasuno, Fukurodani, Johjenzi, Datekou, even Shiratorizawa were there (Bless Oikawa Tooru’s connections and friendships), and what was a better way to embarrass their captain than make him sing and fail in front of all of their rivals and friends? It was a well-known fact that all of Seijoh got a kick out of exploiting their captain (It was all out of love, of course).

So that was why they dared him to sing his favourite song at one of their volleyball camps.

All the teams were sitting in a circle around the large bonfire they’d managed to create, with their target, the dearest captain of Seijoh sitting with his friends, Kuroo of Nekoma and Terushima of Johjenzi. When he’d picked his seat, it came as a bit of a surprise. Everybody expected him to sit with his boyfriend, Iwaizumi, but when they’d questioned it, Oikawa had said, “Oh, I see Iwa-chan every day, but Tetsu-chan and Yuuji-chan make rarer appearances. Right, Iwa-chan~” He’d turned around and winked at the said man. Iwaizumi just grunted, but anybody could see he was disappointed. That was the moment the rest of Seijoh decided to avenge their vice-captain.

For the first hour, everyone sang together and had fun. When all their companions had relaxed, Mattsun and Makki exchanged a mischievous glance. It was time to put their plan into action. “Oikawa, you seem to be enjoying this a lot,” said Makki. Oikawa looked surprised at being addressed but recovered quickly “Of course, Makki. I love singing~” Mattsun grinned, “Then, captain, why have we never heard you sing, _alone_?"

Was it their imagination, or did Oikawa turn a little red? The meme duo could dance with glee, and even Iwaizumi seemed excited at the thought of flustering his boyfriend. He mumbled something that sounded like, “You never asked.” Mattsun’s smirk widened as Makki said, “Well, we’re asking now. Here’s a deal: You sing for us, allow us to record you and we'll spare you from buying us ramen.” To the whole team’s surprise, Oikawa laughed. He must’ve known they were plotting something, and yet he _laughed_.

“Sure, Makki. Get ready to fund your own meal!” This shocked them even further. They hadn’t expected him to agree so easily. Usually, it took a lot of coaxing and promises of unlimited milk bread to get him to do anything that could ruin his reputation. They’d been prepared for at least a little resistance.

Oh well, they weren’t going to question their luck. “Oikawa-senpai, please sing your favourite song,” said Yahaba. The entire team was in on the plan and all of them were keen on helping. Inwardly, everyone from Seijoh cheered. Plan: successful.

To their bewilderment, half the crowd around them, excluding Aoba Johsai, snickered behind their palms. At their questioning gazes, Kuroo spoke up, “You think Oikawa can’t sing, right?” He and Terushima dissolved into giggles once more. The rest of them were confused. Of course, Oikawa couldn’t carry a tune to save his life…

_Right?_

It had turned out that Terushima could play the guitar, so he asked, “What song do ya wanna sing?”

Oikawa smiled and answered, “Yuuji-chan, do you know the chords to Wild Things by Alessia Cara?” A soft smile unfurled on the faces of everyone who knew Oikawa Tooru; they were well aware of how much he loved this song. He played it during practice, in the middle of road trips, at home, everywhere. His love for western songs was what led to his near-perfect English, and it surprised absolutely nobody that he chose this song for his first time exhibiting his nonexistent (according to his team) singing skills.

Now that they thought about it, not even Iwaizumi had ever heard Oikawa singing properly, and he’d known him for almost his entire life. Well, this ought to be fun. The anticipation sprayed across everybody’s faces was obvious. _They were all looking forward to this._

Terushima grinned and started strumming his guitar. _So that means yes_ , mused Makki as he took out his phone and started recording. Terushima started playing, and Oikawa gave one of his rare completely genuine smiles at the sound of his favourite song. Then Oikawa opened his mouth and sang.

_Find table spaces, say your social graces_

_Bow your head, they're pious here_

_But you and I, we're pioneers, we make our own rules_

_Our own room, no bias here_

_Let 'em sell what they are sellin', there are no buyers here_

_  
  
_

All of Seijoh’s and the other teams' jaws _dropped_ and Makki had to keep himself from dropping his phone too. _What the actual fuck of all great fucks._

Ladies and Gentlemen, Oikawa Tooru could _sing_. His voice was raw, powerful and full of emotion, untrained but magnetic and enticing. He had a soft look on his face as he belted out the lyrics, beautiful and unrestrained, in perfect English. His eyes were closed as he sang, oblivious to the astonished stares he was getting and awe dancing in the eyes of his peers. He sounded stunning, and with the firelight dancing across his face giving him an ethereal look, everyone couldn’t help but think he looked stunning too. He opened his eyes slowly and continued.

_So gather all the rebels now, we'll rebel-rouse and sing aloud_

_We don't care what they say no way, no way_

_And we will leave the empty chairs to those who say we can't sit there_

_We're fine all by ourselves_

_So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance_

_No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s_

_Then leave us alone, 'cause we don't need your policies_

_We have no apologies for being_

_Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)_

_Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)_

_Find me where the wild things are_

  
  


A tactic to embarrass their captain had turned into an admiration fest instead. Iwaizumi looked shocked, and if you looked close enough, you could see the adoration and love in his eyes. Mattsun and Makki had twin expressions of shock painted across their faces, Yahaba and Kindaichi looked awed, even Kyoutani looked surprised. The faces of the other teams morphed into smiles when they realised that Oikawa could, in fact, sing. Terushima and Kuroo were the only ones who didn’t look fazed, as if Oikawa singing was a regular occurrence in their lives. _Do they_ _not understand how earth-shattering this is?_ , thought Yahaba through his daze at hearing his favourite third year (Shh, don’t tell anyone) serenade a bunch of teenagers like he was born to do it.

In the middle of verses, Oikawa said, “Come on, guys! You can join in. I know you all know this song, plus what’s a bonfire without a sing-along?” A permanent grin was etched onto the setter’s face as he resumed the song with Terushima’s guitar playing in the background. _Heavens,_ thought Makki. _This sure is unexpected._

_I lose my balance on these eggshells_

_You tell me to tread, I'd rather be a wild one instead_

_Don't wanna hang around the in-crowd_

_The cool kids aren't cool to me_

_They're not cooler than we are_

Slowly, everybody started to sing along, letting Oikawa’s silvery voice take the lead. The atmosphere was charged with happiness and laughter and the plan lay forgotten. There wasn’t a single player who wasn’t at least humming along to the tune, not even Kageyama, Ushijima and Kyoutani.

_So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance_

_No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s_

_Then leave us alone, cause we don't need your policies_

_We have no apologies for being_

_Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)_

_Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)_

_We will carve our place into time and space_

_We will find our way, or we'll make a way (say hey, hey, hey)_

_Find you're great, don't you hide your face_

_Let it shine, shine, shine, shine, shine, shine_

_So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance_

_No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s_

_Then leave us alone, 'cause we don't need your policies_

_We have no apologies for being_

  
  


There seemed to be a mutual decision to let Oikawa complete the last verse by himself. He sounded angelic, energetic voice carrying over the notes and the soft crackling of the fire. The audience watched with bated breath as he finished the last few words and stopped, breathing heavily.

_Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)_

_Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)_

_Find me where the wild things are_

Oikawa's grin morphed into a sheepish smile and for a second, nobody spoke. Then they collectively burst into applause, even Karasuno's blonde middle-blocker and Oikawa’s face flushed scarlet, looking embarrassed but pleased. _At least we still got to embarrass him_ , thought Seijoh. _Even if it was for unexpected reasons_

  
  


Suddenly, it was silent. Yahaba voiced the thought on everyone’s minds. “Oikawa-senpai, how, when and where did you learn to sing like that?”

Oikawa grinned and said, “Me, Yuuji-chan and Sugu-chan from Nohebi, _don’t look at me like that, Kuroo, he's nice enough outside the court,_ meet up to sing for fun on the weekends sometimes.”

Iwaizumi, with a lovestruck expression still on his face, asked, “Why’ve you never sung for us? Literally all of us thought you couldn’t sing.”

Oikawa blushed again and replied, “I was a little embarrassed since I don’t think I’m that good.” immediately, there were noises of protest and shouts of _“You're so good, what the hell”_ and _“Shut up, you sound amazing!”_ Oikawa looked satisfied and a little bit of his usual smugness returned to his face when Iwaizumi said to his boyfriend, with a dreamy smile on his face, “Marry me.”

Oikawa’s face turned red at rapid speeds and he squeaked, “Iwa-chan!” and peals of laughter surrounded them. The night was still young and the players, fresh with the knowledge that they had an amazing singer among them, started requesting more songs. 

It was truly an evening to be treasured. 

Seijoh had been looking forward to gathering blackmail material, but they’d gotten something even better: A personal jukebox in the form of their precious captain.

_**-fin-** _

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about kpop and gay volleyball with me on https://twitter.com/iridiscenthyuck and https://twinklingtooru.tumblr.com 
> 
> hope you liked it <3
> 
> until next time,  
> shef


End file.
